Can you feel me?
by LanaCollins
Summary: *SPOILERS* How I wanted Tris to die, with Tobias by her side of course.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

All I can think of is reaching the keypad and my shaky fingers finally touch the buttons.I can feel where the pain is radiating from now, my left shoulder. My ears are ringing now and dark spots cover my vision.

I can't give up, I didn't go through all of this for nothing. My fist slams down onto the green button that releases the memory serum but just before my hand hits the small green square I hear another bang.

The gun goes off for the second time the bullet penetrating my stomach, I scream in pain but my voice comes out in gasps instead. Clutching my wound I crumble to the ground panting.

I have experienced the pain of being shot before but nothing like this, It's excruciating. I try to move but my legs don't respond, I'm too numb. Instead I look over at David who is leaning forward in his wheelchair. I sigh with relief.

I did it.

I didn't fail.

I smile, knowing that I did my part, I managed to keep Caleb alive and release the memory serum. I can feel a tugging sensation the same feeling I had when inhaling the death serum and a wave of panic washes over me. I'm going to die.

Death is scary, even more scary when you're alone. I take a deep breath struggling a bit to fill my lungs. I'm not sure if the footsteps I can hear are real or not but I drag by eyes up to look anyway. Caleb stands at the doors, his face frozen in shock. He looks more like a statue than a person, not even blinking.

"Tris?" His voice is so quite i barley hear him. "Oh god, we have to get you help." He says breaking through his shock and walking towards me. I have no energy to speak to him, to tell him to leave me here. Carefully he pulls me up into his arms staggering a little with the pressure of my weight.

His arms are like bars under my legs and he keeps be pressed against his chest. My eyes feel heavy but I fight the urge to close them, fighting against the inevitable. Even I know I'm not going to make it but I guess when someone you love is on the brink of death you chose to believe they can.

Caleb is stronger than he looks, I never thought of him as being weak but he never had much strength. He's jogging at a brisk pace and my head lolls against his shoulder, a few more turns and I can see my reflection on the mirrored ceilings.

I look awful, I'm covered in blood. It covers my left side of my neck in splashes and my shirt is soaked through with blood which covers most of my stomach. The arm that was shot by one of the guards is pressed tightly against Caleb, but I can't feel any pain just numbness. I think about the amount of blood Iv lost and wonder how I am still conscious although black spots continue to dot my vision.

"Help!" Caleb's voice echoes through the empty halls, no one has woke up from their temporary state. "She needs help!" He shouts frantically but I can barley hear him, whatever blood is left inside me is pulsing in my ears.

"Caleb?. . ." A man shouts wildly at my brother. "Tris!" I can hear him running towards us towards me.

"Tobias?" I say, so quietly i can't imagine anyone heard me. ". . . Tobias" I whisper his name again.

"I'm here, Tris." I can feel his hand grabbing onto mine and squeezing slightly. "Put her down and go find help." He says harshly and I assume it's to my brother. The coldness of the tile underneath me doesn't bother me, I'm already cold.

I force my eyes to open wider so I can look at Tobias and when I do I cry. He looks torn and his eyes are filled with sadness. I don't want to leave him. I watch as his own eyes start to produce tears that run down his cheeks. A lump grows in my throat that I can't seem to remove.

"I love you." I say, holding my gaze on his.

"I love you too." His voice breaks and he drops his head till his forehead reaches mine. I close my eyes and kiss him. I can feel my body beginning to shut down but I will myself to be strong, to force myself to stay awake.

It feels like I'm floating and if he were to pull his lips away from mine I will just float away for ever. I focus on the feel of his lips on mine, the softness and curve of his mouth. The grip is loosening and I'm being yanked away from him by some unknown force.

I'm floating away.

And then I'm gone.

* * *

This was just a one off thing, I might do it in Tobias's POV.


	2. Tobias' POV

Tris' death, Tobias' POV. The song that I can imagine for this scene would be Ron Pope- In my Bones. It's an amazing song.

If I could just disappear from the face of the earth I would, seeing Caleb hold her small body in his arms strikes me hard. My legs shake threatening to bring me to my knee's. No, this isn't happening, I refuse to believe it.

I run to her, my chest heaves. It doesn't look like is alive. Caleb stares at me with his mouth wide open then glances at his sister, biting down onto his lower lip. Why is he alive? He doesn't even have a scrape on him. A bubble o anger brews inside me. It should have been him, like it was planned and not her.

I can hear her saying my name and my heart breaks in to tiny shards that can't be mended. "I'm here, Tris." I grab her hand ten look at Caleb. "put her down and go find help." I use all my strength to keep myself from wrapping my hands around his throat. I watch him as he lays her almost lifeless body on to the tiled floor. Her eyes flutter until they land on me and I finally fall to the ground.

"I love you." Hearing her say the words, I knew that was her way of saying good bye.

"I love you too." I can't keep my tears contained as she cries, so I cry with her. I notice how pale she is turning, her normally pink lips are a shade of cold blue. I learn forwards closing the gap between us until my forehead leans against hers and I can't help but think how cold her skin is, I shiver. I use one hand to lean on and with the other I stroke her hair gently.

When she closes her eyes a shred of panic washes over me but her lips press against mine and for a moment it feels like none of this is happening. It's like we are back in my room at Dauntless before any of this ever happened. When I was her instructor and he was an initiate.

I return her kiss, her lips taste salty from her tears but I don't care. I kiss her deeper knowing this would be the last time. Her lips begin to pull away from mine and her body goes still. She is dead. It takes me a moment to open my eyes and when I see past my blurry vision she looks as though she is sleeping, peaceful. I can hear voices gathering around me, but I refuse to look up, not taking my eyes away from her.

"Tris?" Christina's voice is quite at first but then her screams fill the hallway. I try to block her out and concentrate on Tris. "No, she can't be dead!" Her voice trembles then she is beside me, shaking Tris' lifeless body.

I can't help myself and I push Christina away from her and wrap my arms around Tris' shoulders. I hide my face between her shoulder and collar bone. I can't control myself anymore and I burst in to sobs, screaming her name in between cries. Two arms lock themselves around me, hauling me away from her and I fight against them, struggling to get back to her.

"C'mon man, this isn't going to help." It's Zeke. Deep down I know he is right but I can't think straight. I just want to be with her, hold her. Anar steps in front of me, blocking my view of Tris and I see red. I fling my head backwards and it connects with Zeke's face causing him to stagger backwards, releasing me.

"Get out of my way, Amar. I mean it." I stare directly into his eyes and he sighs, looking tired and steps out of my way. I drag my gaze to look at my dead girlfriends body and find Caleb kneeling beside her, crying. No he doesn't get to be sad,he doesn't get to mourn her. This was his fault, he should have died not her and before I know it I'm lunging over Tris' body and at him.

He stares up his eyes widening at the sight of me charging at him. He stands up and staggers backwards with his hands up. I don't give him the chance to speak and pin him against the wall, he looks terrified, Good. "Why not you?" I growl at him, my hands finally grip his throat tightly. "It should have been you, not her. She is dead because of you!l I shout at him and swing my fist at his jaw. I smile as I feel the pain shoot up my hand and Caleb clutches his jaw.

"I. . . She held me at gunpoint." He struggles to speak but I don't release my grip. I want to kill him, shot him three times and see if he survives. I scowl at him and pull him forward then slam him in to the wall again.

"You should have fought, she wouldn't have killed you, you idiot!" I notice his face turning purple and I grin. He shouldn't even be breathing.

I didn't even feel Zeke's body colliding with mine until I am on the ground. He keeps his knee on my chest, pinning me down. I let out a frustrated groan. "Get off me, I'm going to kill him!" I scream at him and thrash against Zeke's hold on me.

"Tobias, it's not his fault. Calm down!" He speaks firmly and I realise that I won't get anywhere near Caleb until everyone is gone. "Fine, get off me. I'm calm?" I say, breathing heavily. He looks at me for a moment like he is unsure but moves off me anyway. He gets up at tugs his shirt down then offers me his hand. I take it and allow him to pull me to my feet.

I scowl at Caleb then take one last look at Tris before I turn away and leave. I head bak to my room glad to be away from everyone's stares. I walk to the mirror that hangs on the closest wall and stare at myself. My eyes are red and puffy, my hair is sticking out in all directions, I look empty, I feel empty.

Without thinking I thrust my fist forward and watch the glass as it falls to the ground in broken shards, like my heart. The pain feels good, I crave for more and I turn on my heels towards the wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room and ram my fist in to the wood. I don't stop until my knuckles are bleeding and I can see bruises forming on my hands.

I realise that I want to feel this pain rather than the pain of thinking about Tris. I breath heavily and sit down on my bed and try to figure out how I will make Caleb suffer. I refuse to let him breath, to walk around here when she is dead.

All I have to do is get him alone.


End file.
